


All I Want is to Fly With You

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness





	All I Want is to Fly With You

It wasn’t the first time that Roman couldn’t sleep. In fact, the whole week had been pretty terrible for resting. At 3:08 AM, he was getting rather frustrated with his lack of sleep. Roman flipped over in bed, eyes scrunched close, but it didn’t last long. He opened his eyes, staring out at his dark room. With a sigh, he sat up, clapping twice. His lights flickered on, and he swung his feet over the side of the bed. Slipping his feet into his slippers, he stood and went to exit his room. If he was going to be awake again, he might as well make the best of it.

But when he left his room, he could already hear noise- singing- coming from downstairs. Cautious now, Roman tipped-toed down the stairs. Soon, he discovered where the noise was coming from.

In the kitchen, Virgil was making some hot chocolate, singing to himself. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“ _No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say you’ll be mine! Everything keeps us apart…_ ” He stirred the drink, the spoon clinking a bit on the sides of the mug. He went on, “ _And I’m not the one you were meant to find. It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me-_ ” He went to grab some marshmallows from the pantry as Roman sneaked further down the stairs. “ _When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars, say that the world will be ours… tonight._ ”

By the time Virgil got back to his mug, Roman was down the stairs. He walked silently towards the kitchen as Virgil sang on.

“ _All I want is to fly-_ ”

“ _With you,_ ” Roman finished. “ _All I want is to fall with you… So just give me all of you…_ ”

Virgil yelped, dropping the bag of marshmallows on the floor. He turned around, staring at Roman wide eyed. His face was flushed.

“What the hell Roman? How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear your beautiful voice,” Roman said with a wink. Virgil gaped at him, trying to find words as his face heated up more.

“Shut up,” he finally mustered.

Ignoring the request, Roman spoke again.

“So what’re you doing up so late?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Virgil said, going down to pick up the marshmallows. “My room’s too cold.” He paused for a moment before asking, “you?”

“Couldn’t sleep either,” Roman confessed. “Came down to make some tea and watch some movies.”

“Have fun with that,” Virgil said, picking up his hot chocolate. He shuffled past Roman, only to be stopped.

“I just figured that…. Since your already down here… maybe you could stay and watch some movies with me?”

“I- I guess,” Virgil murmured.

Maybe another sleepless night wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
